(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, a method for testing the display device, and a method for driving the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel composed of a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix. The display panel includes a plurality of scan lines arranged in a row direction and a plurality of data lines arranged in a column direction, and the plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines cross each other. The plurality of pixels are respectively driven by scan signals and data signals transmitted from the respectively corresponding scan lines and data lines.
Static charges that may be generated from human body contact may flow to an internal circuit of the display device. The static charges may cause a high voltage pulse, and the high voltage pulse can cause damage to the internal circuit. The display device is provided with an electrostatic charge (ESD) protection circuit for protecting the internal circuit from damage due to the high voltage pulse. The ESD protection circuit prevents the static charges from flowing into the internal circuit and flows the static charges to a ground instead.
A power source voltage is supplied to the ESD protection circuit for driving thereof, and the power source voltage is also used as a driving voltage of a scan driver that generates a scan signal. The power source voltage supplied to the ESD protection circuit needs to be applied as a DC voltage. However, a level of the power source voltage supplied to the scan driver needs to be changed for a pixel test.
When the voltage level of the power source voltage is changed for the pixel test, a level of the power source voltage supplied to the ESD protection circuit is also changed, and accordingly, the ESD protection circuit performs erroneous operation. Due to the erroneous operation of the ESD protection circuit, an internal circuit of the display device may be directly exposed to a high voltage pulse.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.